reploid_revofandomcom-20200214-history
Cogni Labs
History Cogni Labs was established in the year of 21XX by Dr. Jeremy Sine during the Reploid production boom, shortly after Dr. Cain's discovery of Mega Man X and the replication of his schematics. Early on, Cogni Lab was responsible for some of the first generation Reploid brain templates after the initial replication process had been perfected. With a fleet of over 200 Reploids that they had produced, Cogni Labs was slowly building a name for itself in the world of commercial Reploid production and research into this new and unknown technology. However, in July of 21XX, there had already been three recorded incidents of Reploids turning Maverick. In response to this growing problem, Cogni Labs began a series of experiments and research into Reploid brains, personality development, and corrective programming alternatives to Maverick incidents, hoping to simply prevent the Maverick problem before it ballooned out of control. Testing Jolt, an experimental Reploid, was created with the unique ability and the intention to interact with the electronic brains of all Cogni Lab developed Reploids via physical contact, and directly influence their thought patterns by way of mental suggestion. The goal was to put their Reploids through a variety of tests to trigger Maverick behavior, record the results, and implement solutions to these reactions via future Reploid updates. Unfortunately, this line of testing resulted in multiple reploids becoming retired due to mental stress of having their emotions manually manipulated, simulate Maverick scenarios, and memory wipes, often without the Reploids being aware of the purpose of the testing. Due to the ethically questionable methods used, and fatality rate of the Reploids in their testing, Cogni Labs kept this aspect of their research withheld in their published findings, and attributed their success to their proprietary software development on Reploid brains. This was also used to great effect in leveraging Reploid manufacturers in using Cogni Labs' templates in their Reploid production, cementing them as a pricey, but reliable choice for Reploids. An interesting side effect of their research and application of their findings is that while Reploids using their updated Reploid templates were not any more likely to turn maverick than their competitor's Reploids. However, Reploids with Cogni Labs templates tended to turn Maverick much slower, at the cost of much more violent outbursts once the eventual onset of Maverick symptoms began. Twitch and Jolt Twitch was created as a last ditch effort to solve the Maverick problem. Activated on April 1st, 21XX, Twitch was built not as a stranger to Jolt, but rather to act as his brother and assist in the cognitive research and testing. This initiative was headed by Dr. Linea Cos, an executive researcher in Cogni Labs. Her hope was that by creating a familial bond between both Reploids, Twitch's mental faculties would be more prone to correcting themselves and limit the amount of corrective coding and mental stress he would be subject to. Dr. Cos' plan had paid off, despite some initial friction between the two Reploids, and Twitch was the longest lasting, most useful test subject of their entire batch. By limiting the amount of manual correction that Jolt needed to administer due to Twitch's natural compulsion to admire and care for his brother, Twitch was able to provide Cogni Labs with immensely useful data, in spite of Jolt's hesitance to participate further. The Escape After the events of Mega Man X1, Cogni Labs was under a lot of pressure from investors and other governmental bodies to solve the Maverick crisis as promised. The experiments on Twitch increased in intensity and frequency, subjecting Twitch to further and further traumatizing experiences, sacrificing safety for expediency. Jolt, however, had become very attached to Twitch and recognized that he was beginning to show symptoms similar to those who came before him shortly before they suffered mental breakdown and eventual retirement. While he pleaded with Dr. Cos and Dr. Benjamin Tan for the tests to cease, they remarked that the research must continue. Jolt had then asked what the plans were for the brothers upon the completion of this research, whether it passed or failed. Upon learning that the two were intended to be retired if this line of research was not viable, or to be retired upon the successful completion of this line of research, Jolt began formulating a plan to escape the lab with Twitch. After faking a glitch in his systems, Jolt volunteered to undergo maintenance. Using his reputation and charm with the staff, Jolt managed to slip away and access restricted areas of the lab. Upon procuring a weapon from the on-site security Reploid storage garage, Jolt fought his way through the lab with Twitch in tow. Jolt had murdered many humans and Reploids on his path through the lab until finally meeting up with Dr. Cos and Dr. Tan, who were delayed in their evacuation of the facility. Jolt murdered them both and escaped to the surface via one of the evacuation tunnels connected to the lab. Once at the surface, Jolt and Twitch parted ways, with Jolt returning to the custody of the lab to distract the search parties after the duo, allowing Twitch to escape into nearby Reset City with the hopes that he could begin a new life, free from human oppression. The Return Upon being taken back into custody, Dr. Sine returned to the facility to oversee the repairs and recovery, as well as head the new line of research featuring Jolt and actual live Mavericks to determine if Jolt's powers could be weaponized as an anti-Maverick countermeasure. However, despite all results pointing to Jolt's powers failing to effect a large majority of Mavericks, Dr. Sine continued these tests as a sort of revenge against Jolt, knowing that they could not report his actions and escape to the Maverick Hunters, both because the events leading up to the incident were highly illegal, and also because it would ruin the reputation of the company as a whole if word got out that they had created such a dangerous Maverick, even if by accident. Though the tests yielded mostly superfluous data, and they amounted to little more than gladiatorial spectacle, they continued for a time, damaging Jolt further and further, repairing him only when absolutely necessary. Bankruptcy and Closure Before the events of Mega Man X3, it is discovered by Dr. Doppler that a cure for Mavericks could be developed. Research into Jolt's manipulation abilities and weaponization were halted as all major research and funding was now being funneled into anti-virus research, effectively causing Cogni Labs to go out of business overnight. Though not completely gone, Cogni Labs remained as a shell of it's former self, downgrading into a Reploid production company, creating cheap and inexpensive parts and components. Jolt was taken while he was in his charging capsule and sent to a storage room somewhere in the bowels of the facility. A gag order was placed on anyone involved in their unethical research, and the entire facility was demolished, save for their storage room, which contained a small amount of leftover lab equipment, should research into Jolt's abilities be restarted. Around the former facility, a Cogni Labs Reploid template factory was built, where Reploid endo-skeletons would be produced for purchase and eventual customization by the buyer. The only access to this remaining sub-lab is through a hidden lift found inside the waste disposal section of the factory at the bottom of the incineration furnace. The new facility was short lived as Cogni Labs fell further out of favor due to their low quality of parts, and lack of relevancy in the field of Reploid components and research. The template factory has since been shut down and is currently owned by a shell company belonging to Cogni Labs.